Apollo (player)
Category: Player Apollo has been playing since October of 2005. She is active on both the Quantum and Ascended Servers. Introduction to the Game Apollo became active on StargateWars all of a week after receiving her computer. She quickly established herself as a leader on forum. History Apollo joined Stargate Wars in October 2005. She joined under the name "System Lord Apollo" not knowing the protocol of Ascension titles. She chose the name Apollo as she did not want her gender to be known in case it was exploited as a weakness. After a while she realised that her femininity was just as effective a weapon as her quick wits. Apollo retired from both game and forum on the 9th of November 2007. Allegiances Apollo started out (October) in a small alliance named Maligo-Are Deus (Evil Gods) and was there for around a month. After meeting Flavar in IRC she joined his alliance for a grand total of one week. Flavar then left his alliance to create The Resistance, an anti Grand Alliance movement. Apollo became one of The Triumvirate of Resistance Commanders, along with Caprica. Flavar left for several months after computer issues. Caprica left to start his own alliance, so Apollo was left to lead them. This included the "Best Alliance War of 2005" the Unseen Threat/First Realm war. The Resistance fought on behalf of First Realm and were victorious in the first wave of strikes, but Apollo honorably withdrew the troops after EPA massed The Resistance leaving them too crippled to continue. After she received little to no backup from Resistance members she walked away in disgust,(January) and joined a minor alliance that did nothing for a month. She was adrift after a falling out with the boss of this alliance, so she looked through the alliance ranks. First Realm beckoned. After fighting by their side she felt this would be her new "home" After spending 10 months with First Realm the alliance all but dissolved with the departure of Lord Mango. Many followed, and eventually Apollo left. She searched for a new alliance, with different search parameters than with First Realm. She wanted to find a smaller alliance where her Incarnate status would benefit everyone, rather than being one of many within FRA. Heaven's Warriors accepted her, and she has been fighting alongside then ever since. With occasional leaves of absence for personal vendettas. Apollo the Commander Ascension Apollo has now attained the rank of LG, and has changed her ingame name to "Living Goddess Apollo" to reflect this; as the official rank of "God" is insulting to such a paragon of femininity. As one of the game's higher ranked players feel free to prostrate yourself in front of her to properly worship her divinity. Relations On Forum Apollo is back on forum after leaving - twice - but no longer acts as the "Forum Mother." It's much more fun to stir things up. Other Achievements Apollo is the "Goa'uld Temptress" and was voted most beloved Goa'uld in a forum poll mid 2006. Even though she now plays as an ancient, she considers herself a snakehead to the core. She explains this as "I was a System Lord so evil, I found a way to bypass the normal strictures set in place to avoid this happening. I now work to bring down the Ancients from within" References *Sarcasmsvoice *Gatedialer Category:Player